Forgotten Princess
by alyson3il
Summary: Clary Fray is the daughter of the thief king Valentine and is the sister of Jonathan whom live in the dark forest known as thieves forest. What happens when Clary tries to escape and runs into one of the kings of the three ruling kingdoms. And what will Valentine do to get his daughter back into his clutches?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay guys, I decided to do this fanfiction where Clary is the daughter of Valentine and Jonathan's sister who are a family of thieves. They live in Idris which is ruled by three kingdoms; the upper kingdom is ruled by the Fairchilds, the middle kingdom is ruled by the Herondales and the lower kingdom is ruled by the Lightwoods._

_Clary:_

I was sneaking around the wall that the surrounded my father's house. The thieves manor was in the middle of the Dark Forest. No one from the kingdoms had ever come in here because it was known as bandit country. I had taken care of the guards that were patrolling around and now all I had to do was make sure I outran Jonathan. I was running away from my father and all of his cruelty. My mother was the lucky one that got away from him when she had the chance. I was ten when we tried to run but my father caught up with me and made me pay for my mother's departure. Since then he has been training me to be the best of the best. I have the bruises and cuts to prove that he did not have any mercy on me even if I was his daughter. That night was the day I decided to run. I had put on my dark brown trousers, a sleeveless white tunic and knee high boots. I had two swords crossed against my back, a bow and quiver full of arrows on my back, twelve knifes sheathed in my belt around my waist and my dark green cloak was around my shoulders. I snuck out my window and made it passed the gate. I went into the stable and went to the stall where my horse Adele was waiting. I wanted to take her with me, but I knew that I need stealth in order to sneak away. I rubbed her nose thoughtfully and kissed her on the snout.

"Adele, I have to go. I'm sorry but I can't stay here any longer. And that means that I can't take you with me. I'm sorry and I love you." I whispered to her.

She nickered softly and butted me against the shoulder and I stepped away from her. I left the stable and jumped over the high wall and rolled to the ground in a crouch. As soon as I was under the cover of the trees I broke into a sprint. I was deep into the forest when I heard the gong of my father's mansion and the nickering of horses along with the barking of dogs and the shouting of men. My eyes widened as I recognized my brother's voice. Inly Jonathan was able to catch or best me in sparring. I was faster than most men and thieves but my brother was different. I started to run faster when I heard the sound of carriage wheels and nickering horses to my left. I ran out of the forest and onto the road; before was a carriage with a crest on the side of it with black herons. _The Herondales,_ I thought. I fell to the ground as an arrow whizzed past my head. The carriage stopped before me and a man wearing royal robes stepped down.

"Are you alright, traveler?" a kind voice asked me.

"I am quite alright your majesty, I was just escaping my pursuers." I said with my head down.

"How did you get in Thieve's country?"

"I was taken captive by them along with my mother, but I just escaped." I lied.

"Well, you are most welcome to stay in my castle with me."

"Thank you your majesty."

We were about to enter the carriage when I heard a loud whoop and turned to see one of the guards from the manor take aim at me. I thought quickly and pushed the King into the carriage while I whipped one of my daggers at the guard and pulled out my bow and arrow. As the knife split his arrow into two splinters I took aim at his heart and watched as the arrow sailed true. The guard fell and I turned back to see the king watching me.

"I am sorry that you had to see that your majesty, but you must take your leave if you want to escape these thieves." I said to him.

"Yes, come on in and I will take you to my castle." He said kindly.

"Your majesty I really wouldn't want to impose on you and your family."

"Don't think of it that way. I see you as one of my children and I will always welcome my children into my home."

I smiled at him and climbed into the carriage as he signaled to the driver to push on. I didn't know what to say. I mean my own father was never really a father to me. The only kind gesture he ever showed me was getting me Adele for my thirteenth birthday.

"How old are you my child?" the kind asked.

"Oh, I'm sixteen your majesty, I'll be turning seventeen in two days time." I said.

"Well then, I will be sure to have a proper celebration thrown."

"Oh no your majesty you don't have to do that for me."

"I want to and please call me Stephen, if you are to live at the castle with my family and I you can call us by our names."

"Of course your ma- I mean Stephen." I said blushing.

"Now since I have told you my name it would be appropriate for me to know yours."

"It's Clarissa Fray or Clary for short."

We were passing through the town then and I heard a familiar tune played by the band on the sidewalk. I looked to the king to see him smiling at me and nodding at me saying I could leave. I jumped out of the carriage and walked over to the band as they played another song. I started dancing and grabbing children and grown up hands to dance along with me. I was laughing so much that my stomach started to hurt and when the song was over, everyone clapped and dropped into a bow as the king came through. He walked up to me with a smile and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Now that the fun is over let's go to the castle."

We went back into the carriage and while we made our way to the castle I was thinking of the Kings behavior. My father had always told me that the Royals were cruel people that only cared for themselves and let their people starve and wallow in their filth. But looking at the King and how bright and kind he was, I wasn't in the least bit surprised to know that father had lied. We had pulled up to the castle and a servant had rushed over to help the king down while I just dropped to my feet. I followed the King as he made his way through the castle and to what I supposed was the throne room. As soon as the double ornate doors opened, I gasped audibly; the room was astounding. The walls were a lovely sheen of gold that shimmered when the lights touched them and red tapestries hung around the windows with herons embedded in them. There were two thrones raised up on a dais and occupying one of them was the lovely Queen Celine. I dropped into a bow immediately and didn't raise my head until a warm hand was touching my back. I looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of the Queen and got up to stand next to her.

"My darling, who is this lovely girl that you have brought into our castle?" she asked in a melodious voice.

"This is Clary Fray and I met her while travelling through Thieves forest on my way back from the Fairchild's castle, my love."

"Oh, my what were you doing in Theives forest?"

"I was taken prisoner along with my mother. I escaped but I don't think she did." I lied again.

"Oh you poor dear, well you are most welcome to stay in this castle for however long you need it."

"I don't think that is a good idea Mother." A voice said.

I turned to see a boy with golden hair and eyes walk through the doors and stop in front of me wearing the robes of a prince.

"I know I am stunning but it is quite rude to stare you know." He said.

"Sorry, I wasn't staring, I was just wondering how someone so self-conscious could fit his head through the doors." I said.

The Queen let out a small giggle while the king let out a hearty laugh. The prince looked at me and gave a small smirk.

"Come Clary, let me show you to your room." The Queen said ushering me through the doors and down the hall.

"You know, I think you are the only girl that has not fallen for my sons charisma. I like you a lot. And please call me Celine. Ah, here we are, your new room." She said.

She pushed open two ornate doors and I found myself enveloped in a jungle. The walls were an array of green and brown so it looked as if there were actual trees in the room and the carpet was so soft a meadow could have actually been growing in there. The bed was hovering above the air suspended by two strong looking vines that hung from the ceiling and I saw that there were two other doors. One door led to a ceramic bathroom with w bathtub, shower, toilet and sink with condiments already filling the shelves and the other room led to a closet that was already stocked with dresses, trousers, tunics, shoes, and boots. I turned back to see Celine looking at me with thoughtfulness in her eyes and gave her a hug.

"Thank you your highness!" I squealed.

"Clary, please call me Celine and you are more than welcome. Now I will send someone up to give you a meal and then you can get some rest."

I bowed to her as she left the room, and as soon as the door closed I stood stark straight and took my cloak off to hang it on an armchair. I stood in front of the mirror and saw that I looked as if I had been rolling around and sleeping in the ground. My hair was in a messy bun and my eyes looked wild and deranged. I heard a knocking at my door and opened it to see the prince standing there holding a tray with chicken, rice peas and wine on it. He came into the room and gave a slight whistle when he saw the weapons that were on me.

"That is quite the arsenal you have there." He said with a small chuckle.

"Well, I was escaping from thieves so I had to prepare myself to fight if necessary. So, I assume you are to be my servant for this evening my liege?" I said.

"Actually, mom just told me to bring the food to you and I said I would. And just so you know, when we are around here we are all equal so you don't have to call us by proper titles unless we are having parties."

"Alright, but can I still bow to you because it feels weird if I don't?"

"Of course you may, oh and by the way, my name is Jace. Goodnight Clary." He said walking out the door.

I took the tray of food and set it on my bedside table while I went into the dressing room to try and find pajamas to wear to sleep. I found a matching set of green silk shorts and a shirt. I finished my meal and slipped into the bed to have a dreamless sleep.

_A/N: Soooo, what did you guys think? I know this may seem a bit far fetched but I wanted to try a fanfic like this so, review it up and tell me what you think. Oh and I am not forgetting about Just a Crush, I just had this idea and wanted to try it out. Reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay guys thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chappie!_

Clary:

I woke up in my hanging bed and looked at the light outside to see that it was just after dawn. I sighed and got up from my bed to head to the bathroom. Once in there, I took a shower, washed my hair and brushed my teeth. I left the bathroom to head to the closet to find some clothes for me to train in. I found a pair of loose fitting black trousers and a black corset with a loose white shirt on top. I slipped on a pair of riding boots and left my room to go outside. I sneaked through the halls without anyone noticing and left through the side gate to head towards the forest by the castle and headed towards a clearing. I stopped in the middle of the clearing to see that trees surrounded me on every corner, which would make good target practice. I pulled my swords, bow and arrows off of my back to set them on the ground. I set my eyes on one tree and whipped knife after knife at it until all of the knives were in a straight line. I sighed seeing that some of the knives were out of alignment. My father would train me endlessly until the routine that he wanted me to do was perfect. I would be beaten severely if one thing was imperfect. I stepped back and started to do aerial flips in the air and flying from tree to tree so that I didn't leave a rustle in the air. I was mid flip when I heard someone call my name. The only good thing about my training with father was that he would always have me practice flips whilst distracting me, so I fell out of my flip perfectly. I turned to see that Jace was looking at me while holding a sword with a knife belt around his waist. He stepped from out of the shadows of the trees to come towards me.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare? Even if I am stunning and amazing to watch." I told him.

"Well, I can't tell you that you are amazing unless I have sparred with you because a many people have told me that I am quite the warrior." He said smugly.

"Well, we we'll just have to see who the best warrior is then. Come on, we're already out here."

He came forward smiling and took his knife belt off so he could move more freely. I picked up both of my swords and sheathed one on my back. I walked towards him but stopped a few feet short so we could circle each other. We were circling for so long that I got tired and decided to start the fight. I launched to his left for a swipe at his ribs when he blocked it with his sword. I pulled back and he feigned an attack to my right side but to take a swipe at my arm. I felt blood ooze on my arm, but compared to what my father did to me, this was just a little scratch. I jumped in the air and did a somersault so I could stand behind him. Once there, I swiped my leg in front of me so he fell forward on the ground. He fell to the ground and I stabbed downward with my sword but he rolled out of the way in time. He jumped up from the ground and came at me with his sword raised high and was about to swing down when I charged at him and barreled into his stomach. He let out a ooof and fell to the ground with me on top.

"Told you that I was amazing." I said cockily.

"Well darling, I guess you were right. But I would have to say that you took me by surprise. Next time though, you're mine." He said while his eyes darkened.

My eyes widened as he did this and I scooted off of him to back away. He called my name to ask me what was wrong but I just shook my head and grabbed my stuff to run back to my room. When Jace said those things and his eyes darkened it had reminded me so much of Jonathan that I could swear that I was pinning him down instead of Jace. Jonathan was always a loose cannon especially with me. He would always look at me with lust in his eyes and whenever we would spar he would always hurt me everywhere and then he would sneak into my room to do terrible things to me. I was the only girl in my father's mansion so the other thieves would always make comments at me and try to grope me. And my father didn't care at all. He would just yell at me to suck it up and beat the shit out of them if they went too far. I would suck it up too but sometimes I would go to my room after that and go and cry. That's what I was doing right now as well. I curled up on my bed with my weapons spilled all over the floor and bawled my eyes out into my pillow until I felt a pair of strong arms pull me to their chest. I knew it was the king because of the way his clothes felt underneath me. I curled into his chest as he rocked me back and forth.

"Clarissa, it's okay. When you're ready you can tell us anything. We are willing to listen to anything you want to say to us." He whispered to me.

I was still crying but I was sober enough to shake my head. I was still crying when I felt my bed dip some more and my crying body was transferred to a small more petite one. The Queen Celine.

"Dear, the Lightwoods are downstairs waiting for our arrival, you go downstairs and I will be down with Clary soon." She told him.

The bed lightened and Celine pulled me closer to her while I was still crying. I was calming down a bit and she was rubbing my back soothingly. I started to sniffle when I looked up and saw her looking at me with concerned blue eyes.

"Are you okay now Clary? You can tell me anything, I hope you know that. But it will have to wait until a little later because we have some guests right now. I know that you don't have a likeness for dresses and that you prefer to dress in man clothes but right now we have one of the royal families visiting so I need you to put a dress on. I'll be waiting in the hall for you when you come out."

She got off of the bed and went to wait in the hall while I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Whilst in the shower, I washed my hair and scrubbed my skin clean. I stepped out of the shower to step in front of the mirror. Once the fog cleared, I saw how bloodshot my eyes were and realized just how much I had cried. I rubbed my eyes and walked out of the bathroom to see a maid waiting with a red dress laying on the bed behind her. She helped me dress in simple bra and underwear and a slip that would go under the corset I was to wear. She put the small corset on me and it was tight enough that I could breathe easily. She helped me slip the red dress on me and I sat at the vanity table as she put a light foundation on along with a dusting of bronze and green mascara with pink lipstick. She curled my hair so that they were resting against my back without bouncing everywhere. I stepped in front of the mirror to see that I looked exactly how my mother looked when she would wear dresses. I gave a slight gasp at the crown that was resting upon my curls and saw how the dress flared out at the bottom near my feet but how snug it was to my cleavage and torso. The maid had simple black flats and a black shawl waiting in her arms by the door. I slipped the shawl around my shoulders and the flats onto my feet. I stepped out of the room with the maid behind me and saw that the Queen was waiting patiently while looking at a painting in the hall. She looked up when she heard my door open and gasped.

"Clary, you look beautiful! You should wear red more often it brings out the green in your eyes and makes your hair seem that much more red." She said linking her arm through mines.

"Thank you, your majesty. And yes I know you want me to call you by your first name but we have guests and formality is imminent. Now let's journey to the ball room so we don't keep our guests waiting." I said blushing.

"Look at you thinking like a royal already. Well, you do have a good point, we don't want to keep our guests waiting for us."

She led me to the ball room where I could hear music and chattering. We entered after the sage announced the Queens arrival along with mine. The guests clapped as we entered and we started to mingle with everyone. Everybody was nice to me even if I did come basically from out of nowhere. I laughed at all the jokes that people would make and I also made small conversation with everybody. The horns sounded announcing that the king was going to make an announcement to everyone. Celine came towards me and pulled me towards the dais while the others bowed respectfully. Stephen told them to raise and then he smiled at me and Celine.

"Hello my wonderful subjects, we are gathered here today to celebrate my lovely niece and nephews birthday of seventeen years. Now I know that most of you have met her but let me introduce you to the newest member of the Herondale family, Clarissa." He said waving towards me.

"Now, with that said, I will commence with the dancing portion of this evening."

The band started up a nice dancing tune and the King made his way over to us so he could dance with Celine. I backed away as he swept her towards the dance floor. I smiled as I saw the bright smile light up her face and the way the King held her as they danced. I was so entranced in watching them dance that I didn't notice four people make their way towards me. Jace was walking over with a girl wearing a strapless purple gossamer dress with black hair and deep brown hair, a boy wearing black dress pants and a white poofy shirt with black hair and blue eyes and a little boy wearing a little version of what the older boy was wearing and had gray eyes behind glasses and had black hair. Jace was wearing black pants with a red shirt that matched the shade of my dress.

"Clary these are my cousins, this is Isabelle, Alec, and Max. They are my cousins and the children of the Lightwood royal family. Now, it's time to dance and I need someone to dance with, so how about it Clary, would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

"You're asking me to dance with you when there are a whole fanclub of girls here that would die for the chance to dance with you?" I asked him.

"Jace! She so did not fall for your charm at all. I like you already! But you should dance with Jace at least once so he can see what it's like to dance with someone that isn't in love with him." Isabelle said.

"Alright, it might teach him something about women. Let's go dance Jace." I told him.

He held his arm out to me and I took it graciously as the band started to play a slow song. All the couples moved onto the dance floor along with Jace, Alec, Isabelle and I. I put one of my hands on Jace's shoulder and I put the other in his hand while Jace put his other hand on my hip. We started to moved side to side when the music picked up in tempo and we started to speed up until it was just me, Jace and his parents dancing on the floor with everyone watching. The King and Queen left the floor and watched as Jace and I were still dancing on the floor. He twirled me around him and dipped me down to pull me back up again. The song ended with my hands against his chest and his against my back and we were both breathing heavily. We walked off the dance floor and everyone crowded it to mingle while we went over to where Alec and Isabelle were waiting.

"You guys were perfect on that dance floor! I've never seen any dance with someone that in tune unless they were married. It's some of a miracle that Jace didn't try to kiss you." Isabelle said.

"Hmm, really, it was like dancing with my brother whenever I did that. But it wasn't that often so I suppose I was a bit rusty." I said blushing at that.

"You didn't seem rusty, you seemed as if you danced regularly. But if you ever need dance lessons I am here for you." Jace said looking at me.

"I might take you up on that offer. And thank you Isabelle, you were right. I think Jace learned something from me dancing with him." I told her.

"I think he did as well." She said smirking.

"And what pray tell is this lesson that I am not aware that I learned?" he asked.

"That not all girls are in love with you and when they are your friend only, they are a decent enough dancer." I said.

"Well, consider me taught."

"it was great meeting all of you but I think that I will retire for the night. Good night." I told them.

I made my way towards my room thinking of the dance that Jace I had just had. He had held me so close that I could feel his heart beating against my hand. He dipped me so low I thought he would drop me but his hands were so sure on my back that those thoughts immediately left me and I just reveled in the thought of Jace holding me. Then the dance was over and he held me up so that our faces were mere inches from each other. I pulled away so nothing would happen and brushed the thoughts away until now. I couldn't afford to get close to Jace for fear that my father and Jonathan would find out. They would use him to get me to come back to them. I knew that my father wanted to get me back to him, I was his possession in which he would show off to other people. I was determined to not go back to him but that also meant that I had to protect the royal family here from them. I just hoped that the announcement of the Kings new addition to his family wouldn't reach Thieves forest and my father would hear of me. I walked into my room and stropped the dress off to put my pajamas on from the night before and went into the bathroom to wash the makeup off of my face and brush my teeth. I slipped under my green blankets and lay my head on my pillow. I closed my eyes and tried to will those thoughts of Valentine coming for me and thought of Jace and our dance instead.

_A/N: Okay so Clary is starting to get feelings for Jace but she is afraid to get close because of her crazy family. And she seems to have bad memories with her brother and then some good ones._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay guys, it's a new chapter which means another chance to review!_

Clary:

I woke up and realized that it was my birthday; I was seventeen years old. I sat up in my bed and realized that my forest green drapes had been pulled back so that sunlight was let through the windows. I jumped out of bed to look out the window and saw that there were people bustling about outside and that King Stephen was standing at the gates checking over everything that was happening. I went into my closet to through one of the more simpler dresses on with riding boots and journeyed outside. I was walking down the stairs when every person that passed me suddenly bowed to me. I bowed back to them slightly confused but did it anyways. I made my way over to the king and he smiled brightly when he saw me.

"Good morning Clary, and happy seventeenth birthday! I see that you noticed all the preparation going on for your birthday celebration later on tonight." He said.

"King Stephen, you really don't have to do all of this for me. I would have been okay and happy with a single happy birthday and some cake." I said slightly blushing.

"Nonsense, what is one happy birthday to one thousand from well suitors."

"Wait, by suitors I hope you don't mean princes from the other kingdoms. I'm not even a proper princess!"

"Of course I mean other princes, and of course you are a princess even if you don't think you are, you are one."

"Well, I guess that means I have to wear a b-e-a-utiful gown to my party tonight. Wait! It's my party right?" I asked.

"Of course it's your party and you can wear whatever you want, as long as it is gorgeous like yourself."

"Then that means that my party can be a masked party instead of a regular party? I don't know why but I just love wearing masks."

"Of course it can be a masked ball!"

"Thank you Stephen!"

"You are quite welcome."

I gave him a quick hug, which he returned, and ran upstairs to my room to choose a dress to wear. Stephen had said that the party would be later on tonight so I would guess that I had around seven hours until the party started which meant that I needed some help trying to find something to wear. I knew that Isabelle Lightwood was some of a fashionista by the way she dressed last night and by the way that Celine described her. Last night I kinda figured that we had clicked on the dance floor and she said she had liked me a lot. I left my room and started journeying around the castle looking for the hall the Lightwoods were staying in. I finally found it and knocked on the door that I figured was Isabelle's. I heard movement and watched as a dark haired beauty opened the door. Isabelle was wearing man shorts and a loose shirt and her hair was messed up.

"Oh, hey Clary, did you need anything?" she asked ushering me inside.

"Um yeah, your aunt said that you were some of a fashionista and that you were great. Since my birthday party is later on tonight, I was wondering if you could help me plan what to wear." I asked a bit shyly.

"Of course I'll help you! I thought you would never ask." She said while closing the door.

Jace:

I woke up in my room to the sound of gongs and people shouting. I slipped out of my golden bed and headed towards my balcony window and looked outside to see that the courtyard was filled with people and crates everywhere. I slipped on some black trousers, a white shirt and some shoes. I walked out of my room and down to the courtyard to see my father standing by the gate. I made my way over to him bowing to people here and there until I finally reached him.

"Good morning Father, what is with all of the festivities? Wait a minute, have you finally decided to let me have a kissing party? Oh father you shouldn't have!" I said.

"No, Jace we aren't having that ridiculous kissing party you wanted. It is Clary's birthday today and we are celebrating it later on tonight. I have invited all the suitors from the kingdoms and the Farichilds. It's been a while since we have seen them and they will get to meet Clarissa as well." Father said.

"Why didn't anybody tell me that today was her birthday?"

"I thought you knew that, well now you know and you can prepare for guests to be entering the palace later on tonight. Oh and it is a mask party, courtesy of what Clarissa wants."

"Alright father, I'll be the perfect prince for her party. But I will have to show some of my dance moves on the floor tonight."

I walked away from father and entered my room. I couldn't stop thinking about what my father meant when he said that he had incited the suitors from the other kingdoms. I mean I literally just met her two days ago and I already cared about her and it made me uncomfortable to think of her with another man. I knew it was silly to feel this way, I mean I thought that I would come to think of her as a sister but I'm thinking of her as much more right now. I just shook my head shrugging off my feelings and headed into my closet to find something to wear. I decided that since it was a masked ball that I would wear my black dress pants with a silverfish shirt and my mask that partly covered the top half of my face. I set the clothes and mask on a chair by my bed so I could change into them before the party began. I walked out of my room to head for the training room to get some practice in before the party. I entered the room and picked up a staff that was set on the wall and started to whack at the dummies and do some flying kicks. I paused half way when I heard clapping. I turned and saw that Clary was leaning against the door with an amused smile on her face.

"See something you like?" I said with a smirk.

"Nah, but I do see an impressive sword on that wall and then there is that beautiful staff in your hand." She said walking into the room.

"Out of all the beautiful things in the room you look at the most deadly things."

"Well, I was raised to recognize beautifully deadly weapons when I see one and I was trained to use them until it was second nature. And I was forced to do it and practice it until I was sore. But, enough about me and my background, I just came in here to relax. I'm always calmer when I'm around my weapons and I have a chance to be myself."

"You're background isn't that boring, I mean sure your parents would want you to know how to defend yourself but it isn't boring to tell someone about that. I mean, I had to beg my mom to let me train so I could be in my father's army. Of course my father would let me be in the army but she didn't and I quote 'I don't want to have to worry about my little boy getting killed at war'. She dotes upon me but I love her for that."

"Must be nice to have a mother dote upon you like that."

"You mean your mother never did that with you or your brother?"

"Oh no she did, but I haven't seen her in a long time since our imprisonment. When the thief king took us I assumed that he took my mom so he could have pleasures with her. Then one day I heard the bells and I kinda figured they were about her. I remember her coming to get me out of my cell and we were trying to run as fast as we could into the forest to get away. We almost did. She got away but I was too slow and the king got me and kept me. I kept thinking that my mom would come back for me and take me away, but then I realized that I didn't want her to come back and risk herself getting captured again. So I bided my time and waited for the perfect time to escape and I did."

"Wow, I'm sorry about your upbringing, how long were you a prisoner with the thief?"

"Um, we were captured when I was about seven and my mother and I tried to escape when I was eleven so about four years."

He looked at me with sympathy and I started shaking my head. "Don't, don't have any sympathy or pity for me. I am out and I sure as hell am not going back willingly unless I had a reason to."

"So, to change the subject, how good are you with a Samosa?" I asked.

"I'm quite good with one, I consider it my favorite sword to fight with. It's light, balanced and it's easy to wield." she said a bit wistfully.

"Well, I shall ask father to have another one made just for you since this Samosa is mine." I said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that for me. I have plenty of swords of mine own to use. Besides I think you will be handing that Samosa to me once you see me use yours. Now if you'll excuse me, I have two hours before my party and I must prepare." she said while turning around.

"It takes you two hours to get ready? That's almost as bad as it takes Izzy to get ready!"

"Well, Izzy is the one getting me ready so I do suppose it is rather absurd, but it will totally be worth it."

"And why is that?"

"So I can see the stunned look in all those suitors eyes when they see me." She said with a wink and left the room.

My eyes widened at that but I figured that she wasn't kidding about that and left the training room to get ready for the party. I went into my room and took my time taking a shower before stepping out to brush my teeth. I wrapped a towel around my hips and went back into my room to dress myself. I slipped my silver shirt on, my black dress pants, and the shoes that went with the pants. I went into my closet and found the mask that partially covered my face to mold it to my face. I heard the gong sound signaling that guests had started to arrive, so I left my room and made my way to the ballroom where the party would take place. I entered the room and saw people wearing silver and black finery with gold, silver, and black masks. I saw the Fairchild family enter the room and recognized them by their vibrant red orange hair that was strangely similar to Clary's. The horns sounded to signal that my mother and father were entering the room with the guest of honor. The guests and I turned towards the dais as the King and Queen parted out of the way to show a red haired beauty dressed in a platinum silver gown that came down in layers around her. Her hair was curled so that it came in waves around her and her face was adorned with a black mask that covered her eyes and half of her nose. She had the brightest smile on her face and waved to everyone. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"Dude, you so totally like her." A voice said behind me.

I turned to see that Alec was behind me wearing all black and a black mask.

"I don't know what you are talking about Alec." I said dismissively.

"I mean, that either you like her, or you love her. But considering that you just met her it has to be the first one."

"No, Jace Herondale doesn't fall in love with girls especially red-heads; he only likes them for a little while."

"I never said anything about falling in love with red-heads. That settles it then dude, you fell for Clary."

"But, Alec, I've only just met her. How could I have fallen in love with her already?"

"Call it fate, but if I were you I would tempt fate quickly before one of these other suitors does. She is the talk of the kingdom and all the princes want a chance to meet her and have her accept their advances."

"I'll do better than that, I'll ask her to dance with me again. And this time, I will do what my heart tells me to do instead of mind."

My father announced that it was time for everyone to acknowledge the princess for her birthday. Very slowly everyone made their way to Clary to say happy birthday to her with me being the first. I stood by her side while the princes of other kingdoms far away came and kissed her hand while wishing her a happy birthday. The Lightwood family came forward and wished her happy birthday. Izzy came up and stood on Clary's other side while the Fairchild family came up. King Granville and Queen Adele wished Clary a happy birthday and their daughter, Crown Princess Jocelyn came forward. She bowed to Clary and when she looked up at her gave a small gasp. Clary gave a slight gasp as well and rose from her seat on the dais. She stepped forward towards Princess Jocelyn whom seemed to shocked to move.

"Mom?" Clary said with incredulity.

_A/N: Bam! Drop the mom bomb! Clary found her mom or that is Jocelyn recognized Clary. Tee-hee-hee! Okay, lovelies, Reviews and I will try to get the next chapter up sooner than possible!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Alright guys next chappie is up! Review it up!_

Clary:

"Mom?" I asked in incredulity.

"Clary?" she whispered.

I launched myself forward and wrapped my arms around her neck. She paused for a minute before she wrapped hers around me and squeezed me tightly.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." I said.

"Neither did I. I felt so bad when I left you with your-"

"The thief!" I quickly interrupted.

"Um, right the thief, anyways I was gonna turn back and come and get you, but I knew that I needed help in order to do that so I went to my parents. But the longer I stayed there the more I realized I was a better person there and I never wanted to leave. But I _never_ forgot about you, _ever._ I was going to convince my father, your grandfather, to lead a retrieval party so we could rescue you. But we never got around to it because of _your_ party here." She whispered in my ear.

I pulled back from her and noticed that her evergreen eyes were filled with tears like mine were. I gave a big smile and crushed her to myself again. When I pulled back, I realized that the Herondales, Fairchilds and Lightwoods were looking at us with surprise.

"Jocelyn, is this the girl that you wanted us to save from Thief Forest?" Queen Adele asked.

"Yes mother, this is your granddaughter. Royal families, I would like to introduce Clarissa Adele Fray-Morgenstern. Or I guess she is a Fairchild now." Mom announced.

"Wait a minute, last time I checked Morgenstern was the last name of the thief King and his demon son." King Robert said.

"Yes, well a long time ago, nineteen years to be exact, Valentine took me to his castle and took advantage of me. I ran away two nights later and made my way back to the Fairchild castle where my father issued a warrant for Valentines death. I started having morning sickness and asked my maid if it was possible for me to be pregnant and she administered a test with the royal physician, Magnus Bane, and he said that I was pregnant. I was horrified at first but then figured that no one had to know that the child was Valentines. That is until later that night when Valentine came and took me from my room and hid me in his dungeon while I was pregnant. He kept me well fed for the baby's sake and when the baby was born I knew that there was something wrong. I had a boy so when he had opened his eyes I felt like I was looking into dark tunnels so I screamed at Valentine saying that he made a monster of my son. After that things started to get a bit better and I was starting to plan my escape after a couple of years of being stuck in that castle with him, when Valentine had raped me again. A few days later I started having morning sickness and figured I was pregnant yet again so I planned my escape then and there. I left the castle and made my way home when I heard the horns sound at Valentines manor and heard the horses come for me. I ran as fast as I could but one of his men caught me and brought me back to him. I knew that if it wasn't for the fact that I was pregnant I was sure he was going to kill me. After that he made sure that there were guards everywhere so I wouldn't be able to escape again. Nine months later I gave birth to Clary and when I looked at her, I knew that she was perfect and that there was nothing wrong with her. Valentine made a mistake that night and told his guards to take the night off because he thought I was too weak to escape. I gathered Clary in a bundle and escaped from the castle and made it all the way home. Mom, Dad, you'll remember this as the time when I was in my room constantly after this experience and you could swear that you could hear noises in my room and crying; well that was Clary because she was still a baby then. A few years passed when I took Clary out of the castle to go for a ride and I heard another horse near us. I turned and saw Valentine on a horse coming after me. He caught up to us and took hold of the horses reign and led us to his manor. He threw me in a chamber where I stayed before and took Clary away from me. I didn't see again after that but six years later I got the strength to escape and I got Clary so we could do it together. We made it deep into the forest when we heard the gong and the sound of hunting dogs. I ran faster and pulled her along with me and I felt a shadow fall upon us so I turned to see my firstborn, Johnathan, pounce on her. I tried to get him off, but Clary just yelled at me to run and don't come back for her. I didn't want to leave her but I knew that I couldn't face Johnathan by myself so I left. I went back to my castle and spent the rest of the time trying to figure out a way to get Clary out of there." Jocelyn said with a sigh.

"Wait, so you are saying that Clary, this little red headed girl in the beautiful dress next to me, is the daughter of our most hated enemy?" Jace said.

"Yes, and Clary, I am so sorry that I couldn't have come for you sooner. Please say that you will forgive me." Jocelyn pleaded with me.

"Mom, it's okay; I mean yea I would have wished that I could have gotten out sooner but I'm out now and that's all that matters." I said hugging her tightly.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until I heard a throat clear. I turned to see that the Kings and Queens had gotten a bit teary. King Stephen had stepped forward and grabbed my shoulder.

"I told you that you were a princess even if you thought that you weren't." he said with a knowing smile.

"You knew that she was my Mom?" I said bewildered.

"Well the last time I went to see them was the day I found you in the forest and I was a bit stunned at how you uncannily resembled Jocelyn so I put two and two together. Now you know of course it is all right with us if you want to go live with your mom, just know that there is always a place here for you."

"Uh, but I kinda want to stay here." I said looking at my mom.

"It's alright with me sweetie, besides we are going to be staying a while since it was a long journey from our castle here." Jocelyn said with a bright smile.

I smiled brightly and was about to say something when I heard the double doors open with a loud whoosh. I turned and saw that there was a man and woman wearing the royal clothes of a King and Queen and behind them came a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes almost like Izzy's but more colder and she was wearing a glamorous gown that was the color of the fair moon. Her eyes scanned the room and stopped when her gaze landed on Jace who was standing behind me. The room was still above with chatter and laughter when this happened so the girl made her way over to us with the King and Queen right behind her. I assumed that she was their daughter considering the Queen had the same dark eyes as the girl and the King had the same black hair as her. The girl made her way over to us and pushed me aside to wrap her arms around Jace kissing him. I stepped back so I didn't fall off the dais and looked towards Izzy who was glaring daggers at the girl while looking at me with concern. I waved her concern off and waved a hand towards the girl wondering what this girl is doing here.

"Jacey, I miss you! You never come to see me anymore. I know things didn't go well the last time I was here but I'm sorry and I love you." She said against his mouth.

"Aline, I don't see you anymore because I dumped you. And you are right things didn't go so well last time and I was hoping that last time was the last time I was ever going to see you." He said pushing her off of him.

"Oh, come on Jace stop playing around! I know you threw this party to get my attention so you could win me back. But you can't win what was already yours." She said moving towards him.

"Actually your air-headedness, this party is for me as it is my birthday." I said crossing my arms.

"And who is this scullion that is on royal grounds?" she asked in her nasally voice.

"She is Princess Clarissa, daughter of Crown Princess Jocelyn, granddaughter of King Granville and Queen Adele." King Stephen said.

"Oh your majesties, please pardon my intrusion and forgive me for not respecting you earlier. Ah Princess Isabelle, looks like you finally rolled out of bed from your many suitors." Aline said sneering at Izzy.

Izzy made to launch at her, but I held her back with my arm and just stared at Aline.

"I would really watch what you say Aline, because if you don't I know two people that will mess up that pretty little face of yours or just possibly kick your pompous ass." I said threw my teeth.

Aline just gaped at me with an open mouth and I felt Izzy laugh behind me. Aline turned around and looked to Jace who just shrugged his shoulder.

"Jace are you just gonna let her say that to me?" she screeched.

"Yea I am, it's about time someone stood up to you and I am enjoying the show." He said crossing his arms.

She gave a huff and turned to head towards the hallway that was beyond the double doors and left the room. I turned towards Jace and saw that Jace was laughing hard. I let a small giggle escape my lips and saw that Izzy was laughing so hard her face had turned red. The royals let out small chuckles and they greeted the newly joined King and Queen. The new King and Queen came towards me and introduced theirselves as King Patrick and Queen Jia. They wished me happy birthday and left to go back to where the other royals were waiting. Izzy, Jace and I made our way to the dance floor to start dancing when izzy gave a shriek. She was looking behind me and I turned to see that there was a vampire standing behind me. He was wearing a nice black dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up and black dress pants. He had a hand in his brown hair and his brown eyes were locked on Izzy. Izzy flew forward and wrapped her arms around the guys neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. He gave a chuckle and looked at me; his eyes widened slightly and his grip slackened on Izzy. He stepped towards me while Izzy intertwined her fingers with his.

"Clary?" he asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked uncertainly.

"It's me! Remember, we used to play with each other when we were younger, then you disappeared for a while and I didn't know what happened to you." He said.

"Simon!" I said.

"In the very flesh! Let's see last time I saw you, you still had that mane of red hair and bright green eyes and was covered in mud." He said laughing.

"Yea, well last time I saw you, you were wearing glasses and was wearing these ridiculous pants." I said with a giggle.

"Clary, you know my girlfriend Isabelle, and I can see that you met the royal pain himself."

"I hope that you are referring to me when you say royal pain because I don't think I could pass as Isabelle Lightwood." Jace said cockily.

"Of course I was referring to Isabelle, I don't even think I could stand dating you for a minute."

"Ah, so you daydream about me being your boyfriend. I knew it, might as well tell Isabelle that your heart is torn for two people now before she finds out later on."

"I would rather drink holy water while sitting in the middle of a fire than dream about you being my boyfriend."

"Alright, before this gets too heated how about we all go dance since it is my birthday and I haven't danced yet." I said.

"Oh, that's right happy birthday Clary!" Simon said.

"Thank you Simon." I said with a sigh.

Izzy and Simon left to go dance on the floor while I stood there looking at them. Simon twirled Izzy and when he pulled her back to him I could see her laughing.

"Do you wanna dance?" A voice said in my ear.

I turned to see that Jace was leaning very close to me, so close that I could feel the heat waves coming off of him. I nodded my head slowly and let him lead me to the floor. The music changed from a fast paced song to a slow one. The couples came to the floor and danced slowly with each other. Jace had one hand on my hip and I had one hand on his shoulder while our other hands were joined together. We started out swaying together, but it then turned into a dance that mother had taught me when I was younger. We started stepping the moves out and Jace twirled me away from him and back to me so that I was flush against his chest. He leaned down as if to kiss me and before he did, I made a decision and met him halfway there. He gave a startled grunt but kissed me back anyways. He added a little pressure and pulled away from me with a smile. I swear that I started smiling like an idiot. The song ended and I pulled away from clapping for the bands performance. The King announced that the party was over and wished me a happy birthday yet again. I started blushing maddeningly as everyone wished me a happy birthday as they left. I bid all the royals good night and made my way to my room. I was about to enter when I saw a flash of brown hair go by the corner. I noticed the silver dress and realized that it was Aline. I walked after her and grabbed her arm before she could disappear again. She turned with wild eyes before she found out it was me.

"Ah, little Clarissa, you your father and brother are worried about you. They didn't know where you went." She sneered.

I put her arm behind her and jabbed it upwards so she couldn't move it and did the same with the other arm and slammed her against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here Aline?" I hissed at her.

_A/N: Woohoo! Finished another chapter! Aline finally makes her appearance and it seems as if she isn't on team good this time. Let's review it up!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Okay guys, its time for the next chapter and as we all know by now, Review it up!_

Clary:

"Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?" I said through my teeth.

"Jeez, Clare, I mean I think that you would have the decency to be nice to your brother's girlfriend." Aline giggled.

"I don't have to be nice or decent with you, but what I can do is bash that pretty little face of yours into the wall as hard as I possibly can. And the good thing is that I know there isn't anything you can do about it. You never were a fighter; always complaining about me whining a bit about a broken wrist, arm, leg or rib, when you _never_ had anything broken in your body before." I sneered.

"Listen Clare, I just came here to find you and tell your brother and father where you are, they're worried about you, you know."

"I could care less what my _father's_ and _brother's _well-being. I would rather they just keel over and die, but sadly fate has other ideas for them."

"Well, anyways, it was nice seeing you again Clare and you are looking good, royalty suits you."

"Oh, you aren't leaving, I could care less if you were the high princess of Idris, I will never let my father and brother know where I am."

"See, now that's where you are wrong, see you Dad had a feeling that you would want to go and find your Mom once you escaped and he is sending spies everywhere to learn of your whereabouts. By not letting me go you are only prolonging the inevitable."

"Then I will prolong it as long as I can because I won't let my father take away my peace of mind."

"Suit yourself, I promise that I won't tell your father, brother or anyone among their service about your whereabouts. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go to sleep. I had some trouble sleeping last night and the journey here was a long one." She said flexing her wrists.

I let her go and she collapsed against the wall wringing her hands to get the feeling back into them. I smiled to myself and went back into my room. I leaned against the door and gave out a loud sigh to calm my nerves. I went into my closet and took my dress and mask off to take a shower to get the makeup that Izzy had out on me off. Once I was back to my normal self, I out my hair in a braid and out on a pale blue nightgown to climb into bed. I pulled my evergreen covers so that they were pulled all the way up to my chin. I closed my eyes and slept soundly like I have been for the past couple of days.

It was five weeks later since my birthday had come and apparently Aline had kept her word about not telling my father and brother about my whereabouts. I in turn didn't tell the other Kings and Queens about Aline's alliance with the Morgensterns. Things were going great for me now; my mom and I had gotten back on track with our relationship and I had gotten to know my grandparents better every day. King Robert and Queen Maryse returned to their castle but Izzy, Max, and Alec had got to stay with us for as long as they wanted to. Jace had gotten used to the idea that I was able to beat him at everything so we became training partners. But even though I could kick his ass, every time there were demons near, he would leave me behind and take Alec with him instead. I tried to not let that get to me but, I was a bit iffed at him being protective over me. Tonight Jace was going out again on a hunt to get rid of some ravenor demons that were terrorizing the northern forest and he was taking Alec again, but this time, I was going to make sure he would take me with him because to be honest, I was getting bored of just sparring with him and always besting him. I had my hunting clothes and cloak on and made my way to the court room where I was sure the King, Queen, Alec and Jace were waiting. Izzy stepped out of her room and followed me there because we were both fed up with being left behind. Izzy was dressed in black tight skin pants, a black corset, skin tight black shirt and had a black cloak around her shoulders. I pushed the court room doors open and saw Jace was standing next to King Stephen and Queen Celine who were sitting upon their thrones. Alec was beside Jace just waiting for the Kings word that they could leave. I strolled up to the throne with Izzy behind me; Jace looked up from his father and his eyes narrowed when he saw that I was wearing my hunting gear.

"Hell no, you aren't coming with Alec and me. We don't need your help and we'll be back in a flash anyways." Jace said.

"You know that I can help you out on the field and we all know that I can kick your ass anyday, anytime." I said.

"She has a point their Jace, and she does know the forests around here better than you do." Celine said.

"Mom! That's not the point! What if she gets hurt and I have to protect from an attacker? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her." he said.

"And as I said Jace, she can defend herself well, she'll be fine."

"But-"

"It's been decided Jace, she's going with us. Come on, let's catch the demons before they make it to the village." Alec said.

I looked at Isabelle with a cheerful look and we followed Jace and Alec outside to where the horses were waiting. I saw a golden mare with golden hair, a stallion with white hair and a white body, a mare with black hair and a black body, and lastly a tan horse with black mane and tail. I made my way over and watched as Izzy mounted the white horse, Alec the black and Jace the golden one. The tan one waited patiently as I mounted him and nickered softly when I petted his mane. I gave a deep sigh remembering Adele and how much I missed her and wished that she was here. Jace gave a low whistle and his horse shot forward with the rest of us following him. My horse passed Alec and Izzy and I was riding behind Jace with his horse. I clucked my tongue and my horse gave a burst of speed and was keeping stride with Jace's horse. Jace looked over at me and I could see the look of surprise on his face when he noticed I was keeping stride with him. I gave a wicked smile and urged my horse to go faster and gave him a wink as I left him in the dust. I turned and saw the shock on his face which quickly turned to surprise. I turned and saw a branch coming for me. I tried to duck but didn't make it in time and felt the branch hit me in the stomach and keep me in the air as my horse sped away then slowed down with the absence of its rider. I heard laughter and turned to see that Izzy, Alec and Jace were having a hard time not falling from their horses from their laughter. I scowled at them then dropped off the tree to hear a rustle in the bushes. I shushed them and they froze when they heard the noises and drew their own weapons. I slipped two blades into my hand and crept towards the bush. I pushed it open and found that it was only a horse; a very familiar horse. I gasped when I realized that the horse was Adele and atop the horse was someone that I hoped I would never see again. Actually two someones; Johnathan and Sebastian.

_A/N: Okay guys, sorry it took me so long to update but I went on vacation to a hotel where there wasn't wifi so I couldn't update for about a week! Anyways here is the next chapter and I'm sorry if it seems short. Reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks, for the reviews guys! And on to the next chapter as always!_

Clary:

"Get the hell off of my horse!" I growled at Sebastian and Johnathan.

"Now, sister dearest, is that anyway to talk to your brother and boyfriend?" Johnathan said smoothly.

"I don't see a brother and I definitely don't see a boyfriend." I said.

"Clarissa, I'm hurt that you don't even acknowledge me, and who are these _royals_ that you have alliance yourself with? Last time I checked, you hated them and wanted to see them dead." Sebastian said.

"What?!" Izzy, Alec and Jace chorused.

"I never wanted to kill them; that was all you and you event tried to force that poison into me to make me a slave to you. And they are my friends." I said through clenched teeth.

"You know you never had any friends, now come along, father is a bit upset that you escaped us and he wants his little girl home and I would hate to disappoint him." Johnathan said.

"Well, I guess Daddy is going to be disappointed because I'm not leaving."

"Listen you ungrateful girl, you will come with us and I promise Lord Valentine will be grateful of your return." Sebastian said.

"Hmm, Seb, last time I checked, a boyfriend should not call his ex-girlfriend ungrateful; I'm hurt at that accusation, I am not ungrateful either!" I basically screeched at him.

"I'm sorry I called you ungrateful sweetie, now how about you come back home with us so we can do as we planned to do before you ran away from us." He said reaching his hand out towards me.

I gave out an inhuman growl and launched myself for Sebastian to knock him off of Adele. Adele gave out a whinny and almost bucked Johnathan off but he held on fast. I turned back to Sebastian and whipped a knife that I had been holding in my boots for me to rest it against his neck. I straddled his hips with my legs and made sure his arms were pinned underneath him. I leaned forward and watched as the blades edge licked his neck and made a line of blood appear.

"This is what is going to happen Seb, you are going to leave, give me my horse and never look for me again. I don't care about you or anyone else in that damned house that I was forced to live in. I belong to myself and we all know that." I growled into his ear.

"Now, now, what did your dear father say about thinking before voicing those stupid thoughts of yours; we all know that you belong to us and you always will." He whispered back.

He got his arms from underneath him and grabbed my arms so that he could roll us to the point where he was on top of me. He knocked the knife out of my hand and pinned my arms above my head. He smiled wickedly and leaned down towards my ear to whisper in my ear.

"You remember this position we would be in whenever we went into the forest towards the meadow for alone time. And remember last time we were there, we were having a very scintillating conversation before your brother interrupted us." He said raising his eyebrows.

I gasped as I remembered the day before I decided to leave the manor

_Sebastian and I had decided that we wanted to take a little break from my father so we went into the forest and went to the place only Seb, Johnathan and I knew about. Sometimes, when my father thought I had done a good job during training he would allow Sebastian to take me outside for some time. I was only allowed to date Sebastian because my father had him under his arm just like all the others at the manor except for myself of course. But I had actually liked Sebastian so that was a benefit of him. Although there were sometimes when he was just plain cruel and mean to me that I couldn't believe he was the Sebastian that I liked. He brought along a picnic basket with him so that we could have something to eat just in case. I had brought my sketchpad and pencil with me in case I had some inspiration from something. We laid in the meadow that was hidden by the trees and Sebastian moved me so that I was leaning against him and he could wrap his arms around me. I had a whim to draw the forest around us since it was calming when he raised his arms so that he could grip my arms and turn me to face towards him. I looked up just when he crashed his lips against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned into him and he fell backwards and I ended up straddling his waist with my legs. He gave a moan as he deepened our kiss and his hands moved from my arms down to my waist where he played with the edge of my shirt. I gave a slight gasp and he took that as an invitation to put his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues danced and he moved his hands a little bit lower to where my hips resided and began to massage me while I moved my hands from around his neck to the color of his shirt. I gave a deep moan and he growled into my mouth and flipped us over so he was straddling my waist instead of me him. Be kissed me deeper and wrapped his hands around mine to put my arms above my head. I smiled as we kissed and he ground against me in which I re-paid him. This went on for about another five minutes when I heard a throat clear. Sebastian broke away from me and gave a deathly glare at the only person brave enough to interrupt the two of us without one of us killing the intruder instantly. Johnathan was standing in the line of the trees with a smirk on his face and his hunting gear strapped on._

"_As entertaining as seeing you choke my sister with your tongue, we have a problem to solve in the eastern and father wants us all to go NOW." He said._

"_Does he want just us three to go or does he want your wimpy girlfriend to go with us?" I asked while Sebastian sat up to gather our things._

"_Yes he wants Aline to go with us since her parents do rule over a portion of that land; and she isn't that wimpy, I mean she survived all those hunts we went on before." He said his eyes darkening._

"_Only because Clary had to intercept every time a demon thought it would be fun to get even within five feet of her. And then she would complain about how exhausting the night was even though she didn't so anything." Sebastian said wrapping his arm around my waist._

"_Yeah, yeah, Aline can't protect herself, Aline can't fight, Aline can't even lift a sword without both hands; you two get on my nerves about my girlfriend so leave my girlfriend the hell alone!" he growled before stalking off._

"_I think we upset him." Sebastian said as we followed him to the house._

"_Don't worry about it, he'll burn off the steam when we take care of the problem." I said with a small laugh._

_We went back inside to change into hunting clothes and I grabbed all the weapons I thought I would need before changing; green bow with a quiver full of arrows, my two favorite blades that I name Serine and Michael, a couple of knives along with a belt to hold all my blades and a couple of throwing disks just in case. I went into my room (read: prison) I went to the closet that was waiting there and grabbed my green trousers that clung to my legs, a green tunic and my black hunting cloak since we always hunted at dark. I slipped my riding boots on and stepped out my room to be greeted by two cloaked figures. We made our way through the hallways where passing followers of my father would step aside so we could pass them. We made it to the stables and we mounted our respected steeds and I patted Adele's neck when she nickered. The stable manager opened the doors and we burst out of them and into the midnight forest to the east where her royal airness was waiting for us. I stood up slightly on Adele and she shot forward at the familiar movement I made. She shot past Johnathan and Sebastian and reached the gates that marked off the East portion of Idris. I saw a cloaked figure crouching in the shadows holding a witchlight so that only we could see her. I saw the figures cloak move back and saw the figure of Princess Aline Penhallow. Adele ran and skidded to a stop right before Aline who let out a gasp and dropped her witchlight. I scoffed and rolled my eyes as Johnathan and Sebastian arrived on their steeds. Johnathan slid off and greeted Aline with a kiss and hug. I tried not to grimace at their moment and looked at Sebastian who was looking at me with a smirk. I gave a snort and Aline looked up at me with a disdainful look._

"_Come on Princess, we haven't got all night and I would like to sleep some." I said holding my hand out for her to climb up on Adele with me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I could tell she was a bit hesitant to do so since she's always seen me before a fight. The gates to the east were open and we thundered into the city and towards the parts where demons and other problems resided. Johnathan led me to where the problem was and I saw that we were under trees where a tavern resided. He got off his horse and came over to help Aline off and left with her and I got off of Adele to join hands with Sebastian. We went into the tavern and I noticed that there were a lot of downworlders here getting drunk. Sebastian pulled me over to the bar and ordered us both a drink while Johnathan went to go see what the problem was. I was sipping my drink when I saw his hair flash outside from the torchlight and grabbed Seb's hand to drag him outside. I stepped outside to see Johnathan holding two cloaked men around their necks._

"_Okay who pissed you off this time Johnathan?" I asked._

"_These things are the reason we came here, we must dispose because they prove a threat father." He hissed at me._

"_Well, if we have to kill then we have to have the pleasure of knowing who we are killing." I said smugly._

"_I suppose you are right; this scum is Magnus Bane and this dog is Lucian Graymark, Warlock and Werewolf." He said thrusting them at me._

"_Father wants us to kill downworlders? Why would he want to kill them, I mean they have done him no wrong?" I asked him._

"_Clarissa, this is no time to try and sympathize, let's just kill them so we can go back to doing what we did before we were rudely interrupted." Sebastian reprimanded._

"_No! I'm not gonna kill downworlders just because they have a little demon blood in them. Its wrong!"_

"_Stop being such a wimp and kill them all ready, or do you not have the guts to do it?" _

"_Oh, you're calling me the loser! Me the one who is always looking out for you, watching your back in battle, making sure that you have proper protection whenever we're in a fight and the one who loves you!"_

"_And that was your mistake right there you bitch! I don't love you! I only love myself and tolerate you because it is what Valentine wishes!" Sebastian yelled at me._

"_I can see that I did make a mistake, but right now I'm not about to make one." I said staring daggers at him._

_I whirled with my leg out and landed a kick on Sebastians kick which sent him sailing backwards and sailing into one of the trees. He shook his head and launched himself at me and tackled me to the ground. His hands wrapped around my throat and he squeezed with a deranged look in his dark brown eyes. I wrapped my legs around his chest and wrapped my hands around his arms to position myself to roll. I rolled so that I was on top of him and his grip loosened enough for me to be able to free my abused neck and grabbed two of the knives from my belt to pin his jacket to the ground. He let a feral growl and sat up and the knives tore through and stayed in the ground and he got up to pull one of the swords from his sheath. I pulled Serine out and met his thrust with him. He pressed heavily until I was basically bent over, but I swept one of my legs out and he fell to the ground and I stabbed downward with the sword whereas he just rolled to his feet. He sliced the air where my head was, but I was long gone behind him slashing sideways to meet his ribs. He heard the whoosh of the blade and moved forward but not before he got a nice slice in his side and started bleeding. He looked at his shirt where blood was quickly spreading and came at me like a maniac swinging at my head and legs. I only had time to dodge one attack after another before I had time to let in a few swipes of my own. I finally found an opening near his thigh and swung there and made a deep enough wound that he wouldn't be able to walk for a few days without help. He fell to the ground but not before taking one of my knifes and throwing it at my face. I turned but it still grazed my cheek and made a good sized cut which began to bleed. I turned and found Johnathan behind me sneering._

"_I always knew that you would turn against us, you little bitch." He said._

"_Oh did you now? Then why haven't you been locking me in my prison and making sure that I was always watched by guards?" I asked getting my other blade out and saying its name._

"_Because I never thought you would be stupid enough to try and escape us." He laughed._

_I launched myself at him with both of my swords and he met mine with one of his own. He pressed against me and I let one of my hands slip so I could try and slice his chest but he anticipated this and brought one of his hands up to back hand me across the face. I blinked trying to clear my vision and held my swords in a defensive position since father had the forethought to teach me how to fight blindsided. I heard a twig snap to my left and whirled in that direction to hear Johanthans outraged yell and opened my eyes. I saw that the wolf had changed and had his teeth bared at Johnathan while a blue glow surrounded Johnathan. I looked around to see that the warlock's hand was glowing and pointed towards Johnathan. He saw me looking and gave me a knowing smile. He snapped his other hand and Johnathan fell to the ground knocked out. Aline gave a sound of defiance and ran to his side. I gave out an exasperated sigh and took out an arrow to soften so it would only knock her out and aimed. She turned to look at me with a murderous look before she saw the arrow coming straight for her. She gasped as the arrow hit her in the head and fell on top of Johnathan. I gave out a sigh of relief and slumped to the ground._

"_Are you Clarissa Morgenstern?" I heard a voice ask me._

"_Yea and you are Magnus Bane and that's the wolf Lucian as Johnathan explained before." I said looking up at the warlick._

"_Then you know that Joceyln Fairchild is your mother then?" _

"_Of course I do, I just wish I knew where she was." _

"_Tell you what, leave the Theif's mansion and you'll find your mother sooner than you think."_

"_Leave? I can only dream of leaving and I would surely be caught before I could get very far."_

"_Well, what if there was something keeping your keepers from retrieving you later than sooner?"_

"_I'm listening," I said._

"_I will cast a spell that will keep the alarm from sounding that will give you a bit more time to escape and Lucian here will make sure that no harm comes to you as you escape." He said._

"_But why would you help me after all the evil things I've done in my fathers name?" I asked._

"_Why Clarissa, I'm a bit hurt that you don't remember us? It's me, nana Maggie, you know the warlock that would only allow a certain redheaded child to call him nana and he, in-turn would call him Clare-bear." He said smugly._

"_Magnus!" I screeched jumping into his arms._

"_Ah so now she remembers the warlock but not the werewolf that became like a father, I see how it is now." Said a voice nearby._

"_Wait, you mean Lukey! Lukey!" I jumped into his arms as well._

"_There's our little Clare-bear, emphasis on little." Luke said._

"_Oh shut up! Now about me escaping the hell hole, are you guys really willing to help?" I asked searching their eyes._

"_Of course we will help our Clare-bear escape!" Magnus said._

I pulled out of the flashback and head-butted Sebastian so hard he flew backwards a little. I jumped to my feet and brought both of my swords out with one of them at his chest and under his chin. He brought another sword out and knocked the one under his chin away and jumped up in time to block the swipe I was making for his neck. He came at me like a whirlwind and I didn't have time to make a swipe of my own like last time. I faintly heard the howl of a wolf coming from the forest around us but didn't pay much attention to it for fear of Sebastian getting in a lucky strike. A flash of blue light went off which momentarily stunned Sebastian, so I took the chance to kick him in the chest, which sent him sprawling to the ground, and then I took one of my blades and made a downward arch with it, but when it hit the ground Sebastian wasn't there anymore. Instead he was behind me with an arm wrapped around my waist. I tried to squirm out of his hold but he just swung me around so that I slammed into a tree. I slid to the ground and shook my head so the blurriness could go away when I heard the whoosh of a blade in the air. I looked up and saw a knife sailing towards me, but caught it in my hand before it could hit my chest. I gave a gasp and dropped the knife to see that there was a smoking gash in it and the skin around it was turning green. Sebastian gave me a disgusted look and pulled his cloak on to disappear into the forest. A Shadow crossed in front of me and I saw a particular sparkly warlock and a wolf looking down at me with concern.

"Clare-bear, are you alright?" Magnus asked me.

"I've been better, Maggie." I griped.

"Let me see your hand and can you walk?"

"No I don't think so. What happened to the others?"

"I sent them back to their manors; didn't know how they would take seeing a warlock or werewolf knock the Thief King's son unconscious. Now, do you wanna tell me why you were stupid enough to catch a knife that Sebastian would throw at you instead of just moving out of the way like a normal person?" he asked looking at me.

"Well, I was thinking that I had just been thrown into a tree and had blurred sighting and didn't want to get hit in the chest with a knife! Can we please just go back to the castle before I lose consciousness."

"Of course, now do you want to ride Luke or Adele, I have a feeling Adele missed you?" he asked.

"Can I just ride Lucian and you ride Adele, I have a feeling that she wants a rider that isn't going to fall unconscious on her back after five minutes?"

"Of course you can. Here let's get you on your own personal wolf."

Magnus helped me up and Luke got low to the ground so that I could get on his back. Once on he rolled his shoulders a bit after I slouched against them and raised himself slowly and steadily to make sure I didn't fall off. Magnus mounted Adele and led her so that she was in front of us and took off towards the Herondale's castle. I started losing consciousness and tried to stay awake by focusing on the rhythm that Lucian was doing with his legs to make sure that I didn't fall off and that he kept up with Magnus and Adele. We just passed through the gates to the castle when I heard a shout and was surrounded by bodies. Someone lifted me up into their arms and led me inside the castle into the infirmary room where I was laid down on one of the beds. Magnus came up beside me and a blue glow filled the room. I felt myself losing consciousness and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a golden angel looking at me with concern.

_A/N: Phew! Another chapter done! I thought it would be a bit longer but this is all I could think of for it. And again sorry for the wait and if you are confused about Sebastian, he is not her boyfriend anymore and with Johnathan and her not fighting, well if she did fight him she would probably die, but she WILL fight him in the future so dont worry about that little factoid! Review it up!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay guys, this might be the last time I can update for the rest of the week due to exams and regents. This will be a long chapter so it can hopefully keep your demons calm from killing me for not updating! Review it up as always!_

Jace:

I had an idea what was going on. One minute I'm seeing Clary talk to these two guys sitting on a horse, then she's on the ground with the dark-haired one on top of her and the pale-haired one coming at Izzy, Alec and I. I got my sword out and was about to meet him with a block, when I heard a low growl and a flash of blue light came before us. A man in a black cloak and cat-like eyes appeared and he turned towards the man named Johnathan and just pointed at him. Johnathan disappeared and the man turned back towards us.

"What was-" Alec said.

Before he could finish his sentence the man waved his hand at us and we disappeared. We appeared outside the castle walls and our horses along with Clary's were behind us.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Izzy yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? Clary was talking with Johnathan and his best friend Sebastian Verlac whom she called her ex-boyfriend. Then her ex attacked her and her brother comes for us. You were about to do a stupid move and meet her brothers swing when a werewolf and warlock appeared to help us. The warlock knocked Johnathan out and he zapped us back here so we wouldn't be harmed." Alec said walking towards the stable with his and the rest of our horses reigns.

"But, we could have helped them defeat her brother and ex if they let us stay." I said.

"Jace, you do know that Clary and Johnathan are the children of Valentine Morgenstern so that means that they could probably only match each other. I'm sure if you tried to help you would only get killed or her killed trying to protect you. You should know that she would try to protect you. I mean I can tell you do by the way you look at her." Izzy said.

"I don't look at her in any special way! I mean sure she is a beautiful girl with hair that's the color of flames that can burn through anything, and green eyes the color of a soft meadow that I could just lay into and nap in and she has the attitude of a real warrior but I don't look at her in any way." I said a little wistfully.

"Do me a favor and think about what you just said and tell me that you have no feelings for her." She told me.

I thought for a moment and realized that I had admitted that I looked at her and noticed things that I probably shouldn't have noticed.

"Oh, damn, okay so maybe I have a little bit of a crush on her-"

I wouldn't call 'laying down in someones green eyes to take a nap in them' a crush. Dude, you like her, or do you not recall what I told you at her birthday ball?"

I was about to say something when Aline came down the steps. Her smile brightened when she saw me and she came to stand next to me. She tried to wrap her arms around me but I stepped away.

"Jace, why won't you take me back? Come on, we can marry and unite the kingdoms and make our families even richer. And we can have babies and have a family to inherit those riches. We can rule over everything. We can make the peasants live in the dungeon, make the rich people pay impossible taxes, and we can kill every downworlder that passes through our gates." She said.

"That's exactly why! You are crazy. Those things do not make just rulers! And I already have someone else that stole my heart and they may not even return their affections. I wasn't even that into you when we were dating and I can tell you were only into my because of how rich my family is. Aline, can you please just go back into the castle and leave me alone?" I asked her.

"I knew you'd fall for that bitch! Once you find out her secret you won't love her anymore! She said, then turned and stomped off towards the castle.

"Jace, you just admitted you love Clary! I wonder what secret she is keeping from us." Izzy said.

"Whatever it is I'm sure she will tell us when she is ready." Alec said.

I was about to say something when I heard shouting come from the gate. I ran to the gate to see Clary come in with her on top of a werewolf and the warlock behind her on the horse that Johnathan and Sebastian were on. I ran to the werewolf and slipped one hand under her knees and the other around her back to carry her to the infirmary. I could tell that everyone was following me, even the werewolf by the sound of its paws hitting the ground. I laid her gently on one of the beds and the warlock pushed forward towards her. His hands were glowing blue and when he laid it on Clary's arm she let out a shriek. That little noise sent me towards the warlock intent on hurting him for hurting her. But there was a sharp nose poking me backwards.

"I am not hurting her Prince Jace, I am simply trying to purge her system of the drevak blood that is travelling through her system. She may be a kick-ass shadowhunter, but even the mightiest can fall. If I don't stop this poison from travelling to her heart, she will slip into a coma and be dead by morning." The warlock said, while moving the hand to her chest.

"So, you're not hurting her?" I asked him.

"I would never hurt her. She's like my little sister. And I'm pretty sure her mother and father would be upset with me if I even tried to harm a little red hair on her head."

"You mean Valentine? I didn't think that he was a caring father considering all the things he did to his children and how he imprisoned his wife and daughter." Izzy said.

"Valentine could care less if she was insane and going to turn into a demon in three days. All he wants to know is that she can still draw her runes and that she still has her _other_ gift."

"Wait a minute, before we go any further, what the hell is your name and who is the werewolf?" I asked.

"I am Magnus Bane, warlock of the Fairchild kingdom and this is Lucian Graymark, pseudo father of Clarissa and fiancé of Jocelyn."

"Oh so that's what you meant by her father wanting to kill you if you harmed her." I said looking at the werewolf.

The wolf's head was laying next to Clary's hand and he was looking at her with a wistful look in his eye when he let out a soft growl.

"Now, that that is out of the way, what other gift does Clary have that Valentine doesn't want to lose?" Izzy asked.

"Well, she didn't tell you that she can draw new runes, because she knew you wouldn't believe her. But now that you do, you need to know that Valentine put extra angel blood in her so she could do this and not only did the angel blood allow her to create runes, it gave her something else that is useful." Magnus said.

"Okay, what other things can she do?" Alec asked.

"She can fly." Magnus said.

"Yea, and Jace can kill twelve demons in two seconds. No seriously, what else can she do?" Izzy said.

"I figured you wouldn't believe me; Luke, can you roll her gently to the side while I patch up these bruises?" Magnus said while he finished his spell.

Luke gently nudged her side and she turned over with a small grunt to reveal her back. Magnus lifted her shirt to reveal bruise dotted across her back. But it wasn't the bruises that caught my attention, it was the pair of snow white angel wings that were attached to her shoulder blades. They were the color of freshly fallen snow and there were speckles of brown across the back of them.

"Girl got wings?" I asked in a small voice.

"Girl got wings. Now do you believe me when I say that she can fly?" Magnus said.

"Kinda, have no choice but to believe you now. Is her brother like her?"

"Yes, but his wings are black and he has demon blood instead which makes him a perfect match for Clary. Now that all of that is out of the way, I am going to go find a place to hide for when Clary wakes up and finds out that I told you guys about her wings she will kill me. Lucian I believe that Jocelyn is running around here somewhere possibly looking for her daughter. Under no circumstances is she to come in here to check on her daughter. The rest of you out, Jace you may stay with the girl you are in love with is you wish to."

"But, I'm not in love with her." I said.

"Your mind may say that, but I know what you are truly feeling. And you kept staring at her while we were talking even though I was looking at you. Don't deny me anything. Lucian don't kill the boy… or at least not yet." Magnus said while walking to the door.

Everyone looked at me while I just sat in the chair next to Clary's bed. Alec gave me a pat on the shoulder and left the room while Izzy gently rubbed Clary's leg and gave a pointed look at me. Lucian butted Clary's knee with her nose and gave me a glare before he left the room. Clary turned over again so she was facing me and her back was facing the windows. I grabbed one of her hands and started making small circles with it. I didn't understand anything. She just came into my life about a month ago, but from the first moment I saw her I was hooked onto her. I didn't even know her, yet she was the sole thing on my mind. Whenever she wasn't around I was thinking about her, but when she was around I had to concentrate so that I wouldn't say anything stupid. I figured that I would never get the chance to date her since she didn't have any royal blood, but when I saw her mother and she was claimed her daughter, I have to admit that my spirits lifted at the chance to be able to date her. And I finally kissed her at the ball and I felt myself fall for her that instant. Of course, I didn't know how she felt so that was a big bummer, but that was fine as long as she was happy right now.

I was so busy thinking about these things that I hadn't noticed that the sun had come up and that I had been staring at her all night. I sigh and rubbed my eyes with my other hand and started to get up when I felt something squeeze my hand. I looked down to see that Clary's hand was still in mine and that she was looking at me with those beautiful green eyes of hers.

"Hey." She said weakly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked sitting back down.

"About the same way you would feel after you had drevak poison travelling through your blood trying to kill you. So, is there any reason that you were sitting next to my bed staring at me while holding my hand, or is that what you do to all your damsels in distress?"

"Nah, I've only done it for one damsel really, and I think she would really hate it if I called her a damsel in distress." I said with a smirk.

"She would. So, you know about my gift and my, uh, appendages, I assume since Maggie could never keep his mouth shut."

"Yea, I do and I am quite surprised that you can create runes. Of course I didn't believe Magnus but when he showed me your wings, there really wasn't a good enough reason for me not to believe him. And I think your wings look perfect on you."

"You aren't freaked out that the girl you love has wings?" she said with a smile.

"No, I am not freaked out that the girl I love has wing- Wait! You know how I feel about you?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Well of course, the poison only makes you faint, I woke up around the time everyone was leaving and heard Maggie say you loved me and you denied it but I could hear your voice waver. And Isabelle is always telling me how you look at me when we pass each other in the hallways or whenever we are in the same room, you look at me when I'm not."

"Well, okay then I guess I do then. But the question I want to ask you is of more importance, do you love me?" I asked staring her in the eye.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I thought I knew love when I was with Sebastian but that was more of him possessing me than loving me. And of course I didn't have a brother or father that cared for me in that way. I mean the things that Valentine let his army do to me weren't things that a sane father would allow to happen to his daughter under his watch. But, when I'm with you, I feel free and happy. I feel as if I can be myself and you wouldn't care about that, and I feel that there was nothing wrong that I could ever do and that you would still love me for it. I have never felt this way. I mean I love my Mom, Luke and Magnus even though I basically only knew them for seven years, but what I feel for you is much deeper, so it might be love. I am willing to see if it is love if you will have the patience." She said.

"I am willing as long as you get to be mine and nobody else's."

She smiled at me and leaned forward. I met her halfway there and our lips smashed together. She wrapped both of her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer. I put my hands on her hips and was about to pull her onto my lap when I heard a growl. I turned towards the door to see a wolf and Princess Jocelyn standing at the door with a surprised look on her face. The wolf walked forward slowly and Clary got out of the bed to wrap her arms around its neck. The wolf shifted to reveal a man with brown hair and pale blue eyes. He crushed Clary to his chest and put his hands on her back but in-between her wings. He cradled her there for a minute before Clary pulled away and got up to walk to her mother. Jocelyn was standing at the door staring at her daughter's wings.

"Your wings are back." She said in a small voice.

"Yea, I've been growing them back for a while now without my father knowing since he would've just cut them off again." Clary said.

"I am so sorry that I left you with that monster. If I could have I would've come back to get you but the timing was terrible and I didn't have the resources needed and it would have all been for nothing."

"Mom, I understand, I really do. Don't blame yourself because I don't."

"She right Jocelyn, it wasn't your fault. At least we know that Clary is safe with us and far from harm." Lucian said.

"I don't know about the far from harm part Lukey, but I am safe now and I want to continue to be safe." Clary said.

"Jace, I hope you will take care of my daughter and that you won't let any harm come to her." Jocelyn said looking at me.

"And if you do, well, I'm not the leader of the werewolf pack for nothing son." Luke said through his teeth.

"I wouldn't dream of anything happening to her." I said.

_A/N:Okay, well I finished it and hopefully it wont be that long before I can update again. This chapter seemed to be a bit of a stretch for me but I think I pulled it off!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! I feel so horrible right no, but I will make it up by making a long chapter. Hopefully that will make me feel better because I feel so horrible right now._

Clary:

I am going to kill Magnus, I thought. I couldn't believe that he told the others about my wings when I was going to tell them on my own. Well at least it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. But I was unconscious for that part so it was good for me. We were sitting in the garden underneath an apple tree taking a break from training. Jace was laying down in front of me just his white drawstring pants and I was in a white shirt and my green leggings.

"So, you really aren't freaked out by the fact that I have wings and that I can fly?" I asked him running my hand through his hair.

"Seriously, it doesn't bother me; it makes you even more of an angel than you already are. Besides, I like you just the way you are." Jace said looking up at me.

"Alright then, but don't get mad at me when I start flipping out because your holding me from my back; I hate it whenever someone comes up behind me and holds me from behind. It squishes my wings to my back and makes me really uncomfortable."

"Good to know, I'll be sure not to hug you from behind any time soon. But, I think it's time for us to get back to training. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my girl out beyond the castle walls."

"Jace, I learned to fight when I was twelve and my father is the Thief King, he wouldn't tolerate me not being able to fight anybody. The only person he could tolerate me not being able to beat in a fight is Johnathan."

"Those are his standards and I don't think that he really cares about what happens to you. I on the other hand care about your well-being and want to make sure that you are safe and can hold your own weight in a fight."

"Fine, I will train with you to fight to your standards, but I will have to train you as well so that you can meet my own standards."

"Deal, now up off the ground and let's go!" Jace said standing up and offering his hand to me.

I sighed and got up to accept his hand and we walked to the middle of the garden where there was a clearing and he grabbed two staffs that were waiting nearby on a stone bench. He handed me one and went across the clearing so that he was standing across from me. He took a fighting stance and I copied him.

"All right we're just gonna spar a few minutes then we can be done for the rest of the day." He said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Time Jump ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I was in my room sitting on my bed sketching on some paper when I heard the knock.

"Come in," I said.

I saw the door open and a black head with green cat eyes popped in through the door. Magnus came in and Luke was behind him in wolf form. Magnus was behind Luke and went to sit in the farthest chair away from me.

"Magnus, I'm not mad at you for telling them about my wings, I'm actually grateful because you made it less awkward for me. Your Maggie Magnus, I could never be mad at you for long periods of time." I told him.

Luke came over to my bed and jumped up so that he could lay his head in my lap. I rubbed behind his ear while I was talking to Magnus.

"I know I'm irresistible, I was just taking precautions in case you wanted to use those sharp knives you love to carry around with you. Even if I knew you would never hurt this wonderful body of mine, now I assume you know that Jace likes you, am I correct?" he asked me coming closer.

"Yes, I do know, I did hear you when you asked Jace if he liked me or not and I didn't hear him deny it so that is truth enough for me." I said.

"Yea, I made sure that you would wake up in time to hear that so that you wouldn't be confused later on. And was that Princess Aline, I saw walking down the hall towards the main room?"

"Yes that's her, she decided to show up on my birthday hanging off of Jace saying that he should take her back and that bull. Then when I confronted her in the hall after my party she said that she was looking for me because Johnathan and Sebastian were worried about me. I don't trust her, but as long as she is here, I can keep an eye on her to see what she is doing or if she has any contact between my brother and ex."

"Hopefully you won't have to watch her every move for that much longer, she won't have a reason to stay here."

"I don't even know why she is here in the first place any ways. But I'm not gonna let that get to me, besides she knows that if she crosses me that I can kill her."

"You know that's right, now that that is out of the way let's deal with the fact that your father, brother and crazy ex wants you to come home. What do you think your father plans to do if you don't come of your own free will?"

"Well, I'm definitely not going back of my own will. But considering that Aline is here, I assume that Johnathan sent her here to see if there is anyone that they can use against me. But she won't be able to tell anyone a thing because I am not letting her out of my sight."

Luke lifted his head from my lap and scooted away to change back into a man. He sat on the edge of my bed wearing a pair of black slacks and a white shirt.

"Clary, I don't know how comfortable I am with you following Aline around; she may know about it and lead you right into Johnathan, Sebastian or your fathers hands. Magnus and I will take care of her, you just concentrate on training to keep on you're a-game. And you need to practice your flying. I have a feeling that the final confrontation between you and Johnathan will be an aerial battle and that is one you are going to have to fight alone." Luke said.

"I've been having that feeling too, and don't worry Luke, I haven't stopped training since I got here. I don't want to be caught off guard by Sebastian or Johnathan." I reassured him.

"Alright then, that makes me feel better, but I'm being serious about not following Aline. She may not be dangerous but her friends are. Now, dinner will be ready shortly. We'll see you there later on." Luke said.

"Alright, bye Luke, see ya later Magnus." I said getting up.

"Bye Clare, and wear something that I would approve of to dinner."

"Will do Magnus."

They both left the room and I sat back against the headboard of my bed. I started thinking about what tonight's dinner might entail. I knew that Aline was going to be there and likely anything we discussed would be passed onto my brother and my insane ex. I wanted to exploit Aline but I needed to know what my brother was planning and when he was going to do it. The one thing I know about my brother is that he hates it whenever something that was his is taken away from him. In his insane mind he thinks that I belong to him which is pretty insane if you think about it. But it's not his fault that he thinks that way, it's my father's fault because of the demon blood that my father had infused in Johnathan when he was a little baby. I am going to my father for what he allowed to happen to me and Johnathan and for how he treated my mother and I. I looked outside and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. I got off of my bed and made my way towards my closet to look for something to wear to dinner tonight. I found a nice gray dress that had a nice blue lining along the edges and neckline. The neckline wasn't too low and the sleeves stopped about three quarters of the way down. I slipped the dress on and went to find a pair of shoes to wear with it. I decided to put on a pair of slippers that were the same color as the dress and I brushed my hair back. My mother had given me the princess crown of the Fairchild kingdom and said I was to wear it if I wished to. I didn't want to disappoint her since I hadn't seen her in a long time so I put the crown on my head and looked in the mirror. The crown rested on my head and I could see the red and green jewels sparkle in it. I smiled and walked out of my room towards the dining hall. The doors opened before me and I saw that my mother and grandparents were already sitting at the table. They looked up when they heard the door open and bright smiles spread across their faces. Mother got up from her seat and made her way towards me to give me a hug. I returned it and we walked back over to where my grandparents were. I took a seat across from them while my mother sat beside them.

"It is good to see that you are faring well granddaughter, I was hoping that you would recover well." Queen Adele said.

"Well it was all thanks to Magnus that I am feeling better, Grandmother. I am feeling good too even though my wings are beginning to grow back again." I said.

"Ah yes, your mother told us how your _father_ had injected you with Angels blood to make you have more gifts and appendages than normal shadow-hunters have." King Granville said, the clear distaste in his voice as he said father.

"Grandfather, I have no love for the man that did this to me but I have accepted who I am in life and how I was made to be." I told him.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you granddaughter, I just wish that you never had to experience what you did while you were with that man." He said with soft eyes.

"I would never wish what happened to me upon anyone even if it was meant for torture. But it made me the fighter I am today and that is the only thing I am thankful for from him."

I could tell he was about to say more when the doors opened again and the Lightwoods, Herondales, and Penhallows came through to sit at the table. Isabelle took a seat next to me on my right side and on my left side Jace took a seat. Alec, Simon and Aline took the remaining seats while the Kings and Queens took their seats across from us and King Stephen took his seat at the head of the table. Luke and Magnus came through the door and took the two remaining seats at the table that were next to my mother. Magnus winked at me and put a thumbs up and I knew that he was talking about my dress. I rolled my eyes at him and waited as servers came from the kitchen and put food on our plates. Once everyone's plate had been filled everyone started to eat and start small conversations with those next to them. I turned to Isabelle and she gushed about how worried she was about my recovery and about how much she loved my dress. I smiled at her gushiness (don't know if it's a word but it is now) and told her that I was completely fine and that she should probably lay off the wine for a little bit. She just laughed it off and drank some more. I turned to my left and saw that Jace and Aline seemed to be having a discussion about something and that Alec was in the middle of it.

"Aline, will you stop it, I told you before that I don't want to get back together with you so I don't know why you keep pressuring me to get back together. You are way too stuck-up and you don't care about your own kingdom. How are you supposed to take care of _two_ kingdoms?" he asked her.

"It's simple Jace, you will take care of all the politics while I will handle all the money, parties, clothes and I will bear our children and the nannies will birth them." She said like it was the most obvious thing.

"That's not all there is to being Queen Aline, there is much more to that." I told her.

"And how would you know Clary? As I recall you didn't even know you were royalty until a couple months ago."

"I may not have known about it then, but I do know how to rule over people and make sure that everything is fair and just."

"Wow, Johnathan is right, you really aren't a Morgen-" she said but cut-off.

I smiled widely because she just made the mistake I was waiting for. I leaned forward on the table and looked around to see that everyone was looking at Aline with a confused look.

"What were you saying Aline? What was that you were saying about my brother? Have you been having contact with him?" I asked.

"Um, I said, um." She looked up and pushed her chair back to run from the room. She didn't make it far because I sprung from my chair and followed after her and flinging my shoes off my feet. I reached her as she was turning a corner and jumped her. She fell to the ground and started squirming, yelling at me to get off of her. I flipped her over so I was sitting on her stomach with both of legs on the side of her. I pinned her arms above her head. I leaned down and looked straight into her eyes.

"Aline, I am going to ask you this one more time, have you been in contact with Johnathan?" I asked her.

"N-no, I haven't been in contact with him!" she stuttered.

"Don't lie to me Aline! I can make your life a living hell if I wanted to, and trust me when I say that I have been waiting for the moment to teach you a lesson in choosing the wrong side."

"I am not on the wrong side of anything. If you had any sense you would know that you were on the wrong side, you could be made a Queen of any kingdom you wanted. But instead you ran away and you fight for the losing side."

"Aline! Why are you doing this? If you're doing this because of my brother you need to stop it right now because it's not going to do you any favors." I told her.

"You don't understand anything do you? Johnathan loves me and he is going to make me his queen when he takes over and we will rule over all. We will have children that will continue our reign when we die and no one is going to get in our way." She said.

I stared at her like she was crazy and rolled my eyes at her. She saw that as a time to escape and she pushed me backwards. I fell on my back and she hopped to her feet running the long way towards the entrance. I scoffed at her and went the short way and cut her off. I saw her round the corner and slammed her into a wall. I grabbed the knife that was sheathed inside my thigh and placed it on her neck.

"Try that again and I'll slit your neck. Aline, I am offering you a chance to right your wrongs and not fall onto the losing side of the war we are bound to have. Please, tell me how you are contacting Johnathan and I promise you that your punishment won't be as severe as it could be if you would only help us out." I told her.

"You're just jealous because of how much Johnathan cares for me. He loves me and he wants to make me his queen!" she cried.

"Jealous!? Of you and Johnathan?! Aline he doesn't love you, he is just using you because of your status as a princess and your ability to get to the people he can't get near without there being a fight. You are his spy, he's going to drop you as soon as he doesn't need you anymore, why can't you see that?" I told her.

"I see what this about, you're jealous because of the relationship I had with Jace and how he still wants me." She said.

"Aline, that has nothing to do with how I feel towards your situation with my vile brother. And as far as I can see, Jace would rather date a demon than go out with you again and I can't really blame him. I never really liked you in the first place and here I am trying to save your life, but you are refusing it because you are too blind to see that he is using you, but you can think that way if you wish." I told her.

I heard footsteps and shouting from behind me and chanced a glance to see that Jace, the Lightwoods, Simon, and Magnus were running towards me. I turned back to her grinning.

"Aline one more time, if you do not take my offer you will be put in the dungeons and be tortured for information that you can give freely. If they get a hold of you, they won't give you an option. They will just take you away for treason and I won't be able to change their minds."

"I won't tell you anything! I won't betray Johnathan the way you did. My love for him is too strong for that!"

"That's the choice you made, I will respect it somewhat." I sighed and pulled her from the wall to face my friends.

"Clary! You caught her, I'm sorry we would have been here sooner but we were a bit confused of what was going on with you and her. Then Magnus was ever so helpful with telling us how you two knew each other and why you were chasing her. Took a while but we heard voices coming from down the hallway towards the front door so we figured that Aline had made a run for the door." Jace said.

"Yeah well, I couldn't get her to crack so maybe you guys will have much better luck. SO who wants to torture and interrogate first? Magnus you're not allowed to." I said.

"What?! Why not? I could make a perfect interrogator I could give her my stern face and she could break from my awesomeness."

"One, because you are too much like her and will end up straying from the needed to know information and talk about the gossip going through the kingdoms. Two, you aren't really the interrogating type unless it's about clothes, makeup, gossip or throwing parties."

"He's a party thrower? By the Angel, we should get together and throw a party, you can plan and I'll get the funds and it will be the party and talk of the year!" Aline said.

"Will do princess, now where will the party take place?" Magnus asked her.

"Magnus, you're doing it right now! You can't even stay on topic so I'm sorry to say but you can't be an interrogator." I said.

"I see well sorry to disappoint."

"How about I take a crack at her? I'll get my whip and weapons and see if she can stand me?" Isabelle said.

"Or I can do it." Alec and Simon both said.

"I am not going to be in the same room as her alone. Let Izzy do it, she'll make her crack in less than a minute." Jace said.

"Yes! I'll go get my weapons!" Izzy said turning around.

"No! Alright Clary, you win, I'll tell you what I know but I'll only tell you with Jace in the same room."

"Alright, Jace come with me to the library, it's time to see my brothers plan." I said.

_A/N: Alright it's been a long time since I updated and I am so sorry for it so I hope the long chapter will male up for it. Review it up!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Alright guys, yes I know it has been a long time since I have updated but my laptop decided to be mean to me and not let me type on Microsoft or anything so I had to use a different computer and everything so it took me a while to get all my stories straight but I should be back to a normal schedule now because it is fixed. Yet again I am so so sorry for the wait and here is the next chapter._

Jace:

I led Clary to the library and she had Aline by her side her arms pinned behind her by Clary's strong arms. We reached the library and I opened the doors and headed towards the desk where my old tutor Hodge Starkweather would sit before he retired. I nodded to the chair where Aline would sit and Clary put a binding rune on her so that she couldn't move or run away while being interrogated.

"Alright Aline, you said you wanted Jace here while you were being interrogated, well, he's here now so you might wanna start talking or else I'll just go get Isabelle and she can have some fun with you." Clary said still walking shoeless.

"Jace, why would you pick her instead of me? I mean come she isn't even a real princess and she doesn't have what we had." Aline said looking me in the eye.

"Aline seriously, how many times do I have to say this? I don't want to be with you. You are way too cold-hearted and you don't care about anybody but yourself. You would sacrifice your entire kingdom just for a relationship that isn't real. At least to the other person it isn't. I mean is it really all worth it for Johnathan?" I asked her.

"Every minute I spend here is another minute closer to Johnathan coming here to collect his sister and continue with his plans." She said.

"Aline, what are Johnathan's plans, I know you know it because you _hate_ to be left out of anything and you tend to know when my brother is lying to you so he would have had to tell you the truth and you pester and pester until you get a legitimate reason for anything. So I ask you again. What is Johnathan's plan?" Clary said leaning on her chair.

"Like I would tell you, little miss angel. Yeah, that's right, Johnathan told me about your wings and how your father taught you how to fly but as soon as you were a master her cut them off so that you didn't try to fly away or run away back to your mommy." Aline said with a sneer.

I heard Clary gasp but when I looked at her face, it didn't betray any emotion and she just asked Aline again what Johnathan's plans were. It went this way for about an hour until Clary stood up and walked over to me.

"Okay, normally when I interrogate someone they crack in about a minute but she is tough and persistent. Do you wanna try and get her to talk?" she asked me.

"Sure, but know that I am only doing this for you and the good of the kingdom. But mostly you." I said walking towards her.

"Jace, I will only talk to you if she isn't in the room. She doesn't really need to hear what I have to tell you." Aline said.

"Aline the deal was that you talk with both of us in here or you can talk with Isabelle."

"Jace, as long as you get her to talk I am okay with you being in here with her, I mean it's not like she can for anything and plus, I can be here in a second if anything happens that I don't like."

Clary left through the library doors and I heard her sit down on the ground outside.

"Alright Aline, it's just you and me, now tell me what Johnathan is planning." I said.

"Aww, the Prince finally put on his big boy pants and now he is interrogating like a King. Do you really think that I would betray Johnathan just so that you could kill him. And where would that leave me? If he is killed there is no one left in the world for me. I mean you rejected me for that girl sitting in the hall." Aline said.

"Well, Aline, I didn't think you had an issue with betrayal due to the fact that you were cheating on me for some time with the psychopath himself. Honestly, why can't you see what he is doing to you. He is just using you because of your status and how you know things that he could never find out on his own without raising suspicions. You are only making this harder on yourself, so do yourself a favor and tell us what is going on with Johnathan and maybe you will get a pardon." I told her holding onto the arms of her chair.

Aline sat there for a few minutes then she burst into tears. I stood there for a minute knowing that she was just putting on a show and when she saw that I wasn't falling for it she just sighed in exhaustion.

"You could always see right through me, couldn't you? Even when we were dating and I was with Johnathan. But I guess that's what it's like when you care for somebody. Alright the only thing that Johnathan would tell me was that he was going to attack the castle to draw his sister out and if she didn't come out, he would come in and take her by force." Aline said.

"So he is planning to come to the castle and to wait until she comes out or he is going to come in? And when is this supposed act going to happen?"

"I honestly don't know, he didn't tell me that part. He just said that if it does happen he will come and get me before it's over so I don't get captured and tortured."

"Thank you Aline, now that you've helped us, I'll talk to my father to see about having you pardoned or having a lighter sentence now that you've helped us."

I left the library with Aline still tied the chair and opened the door. I looked down and saw that Clary was sitting on the floor with Luke by her side in dog form. She was scratching behind one of Luke's ears, but when I opened the door Luke stood up on all fours and his ears were pointed forward, hinting that he was curious about what was going on and what I now knew.

"Johnathan is going to attack the city and he is hoping to draw you out of the castle. If that doesn't work, he is going to come in the castle and force you out." I said.

"Figures he would just come to the kingdom and try to draw me out instead of telling me to meet him on the battlefield. Do you know when this is supposed to happen?" Clary asked.

"Aline said that that was all he would tell her about his plan and I think she finally cracked and that she is beginning to understand that to Johnathan she is only a means to an end."

"Well, at least now we know what is going on. We should warn the guards and soldiers to be prepared for a spur of the moment attack because if my brother loves anything, it's surprises and he doesn't know that we are about to be prepared."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jace had called a meeting an hour after Aline told him of the plan and I had went back to my room to change into my comfortable clothes; black fitting breechers, a green tunic, my black hunting boots. I walked out of my room and into the war council to take a seat as it began.

"As we all know, Johnathan Morgenstern, Clary's brother is the son of Valentine Morgenstern, the well-known thief king that lives in the Forest and has a reputation for being ruthless. Now, we are here because we have recently learnt the plans of Johnathan from a reliable resource. Johnathan is said to come to the kingdom bringing an army with him to draw out Clary or if she doesn't come he will come in and bring her out by force." Jace said.

"Jace it's not going to come to that. I'm not going to risk the lives of all the soldiers in this castle for me. I'm going to go out there and face my brother. If it's a fight he wants, its one he's going to get." I said.

"Clary, if you think that I'm just going to let you go out there and face that demon brother of yours by yourself then you have another thing coming because I am not letting you." Jace said looking at me with a tone look.

"Jace, I am the only one that can face my brother and actually have a chance at defeating him. I know you care about me and I think that is so sweet, but you need to give me a chance to defeat him. And besides I know for a fact that there will be a werewolf and a warlock prowling around behind me in the woods watching me to make sure I don't get myself killed." I told him putting my hand on his arm.

I gently pushed him out of the way and faced the rest of the council.

"Alright, now assuming what our source said is correct it should take my brother about one day to arrive to the castle with an large enough army to take over the castle. So, that gives us some time to prepare for the onslaught that he will bring. But knowing my brother, he will have something under his sleeve and he will spring it upon when he sees he has no other choice. Now, I suggest you go and warn the army. Meeting adjourned." I said.

The men left and the only ones left were Jace and I. He was staring at the table in front of him with his hands folded in front of him. I sighed and made my way over towards him. I put my hands on his shoulder and they made his way down his chest so my chin was resting on his shoulder. I turned my face so I could kiss his ear.

"Alright Jace, I know why you are sulking because I'm going out to meet Johnathan in battle one-on-one, and you won't be able to protect me. It's cute, but seriously, I can take care of myself as I have shown in the past. So please stop worrying about me and try to think about the good things. I have a feeling that we are going to have a rough week." I kissed his lips and pulled away.

Before I went out the door, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me against a warm chest. I giggled as he pressed kisses against my neck. I turned around so that I could kiss him dully on the mouth and he pressed his tongue against my mouth. I opened it so he could enter and he began to massage my tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and wrapped my legs around his waist. He put his hands underneath my thighs and started to move them upward. I shook my head and he gave me a look that was filled with feeling and he carried me out the room and into the hallway.

He ran quickly to his room and shut his door just as I began to assault his ear. He let out an earthy moan and turned towards his bed to let me fall on it. I scooted backwards on his bed and took my boots off. He removed his own boots and came after me. His mouth descended upon mine and my hands went to tangle themselves in his hair. His hands moved downwards and under my tunic so he could feel my skin underneath. I let out a small giggle as his hands went over my ribs. He pulled back and gave me a weird smile and continued to tickle my ribs. My legs lifted up and around his waist as I laughed and my hips lifted up against his of their own accord. He let out a shocked gasp and almost ripped the tunic from my body but instead lifted it over my head, leaving my breasts covered by its wrap. He lent his face down and started to kiss my stomach. I let out a small sigh and let my head fall back against his pillows. He moved upwards and moved his hands around my back to unwrap my breasts. When the wrap was completely off, he put his mouth on one of my breasts while his other hand fondled with the other. I let out short gasps and my hands found themselves under his own tunic and I pulled it over his head and explored his chest. The planes on his chest were strong and defined and I could feel the muscles moving underneath the skin as he pleasured my chest. He place one last kiss on my breasts and his lips travelled downwards towards my fitting breechers and he placed a kiss just above the lining. He began to pull them down and soon they were by my ankles and I kicked them off. I was left in my knickers, and he still had his breechers on.

"Alright, now this is hardly fair, you still have your breechers on and I only have my undergarments on." I said breathily.

"If it makes you happy, you can take mine off as I took yours off." He said.

I sat up and kissed his cocky smirk away, and put my hand in his breechers and undergarments and grasped him. He gave out a gasp which I swallowed with my mouth and began to palm him. I pulled his pants and undergarments off with my other hand. I felt a sticky substance on my hand and he put his hand on mine. I pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes. His eyes had changed from their golden hue, to black filled with desire. I pulled my own undergarments off and soon we were both naked in his bed. He leaned towards me and reached his hand down to enter a finger inside me. I gave a gasp and he began to pump in and out of me adding fingers. Soon my breath was hitched and he pulled his fingers away and positioned himself so that he was positioned at my entrance. He looked up at me with the question in his eyes and I gave him a slight nod. He nodded to himself and entered me. At first it hurt, but then it started to fade and I wrapped my legs around his hips and started move myself. He gave me a wicked grin and he started to thrust into me. He started out slowly but then he gradually sped up and I met him for every thrust he made at me. There was tightening in my core and I felt it greaten with every thrust and soon I was writhing beneath him. I felt myself snap and reached my climax just as Jace did and he spilled himself into me. He collapsed against me and kissed me sweetly. He pulled out of me and pulled me into his chest.

I curled into him and closed my eyes reveling in what we just did. It was my first time, and of course it was perfect. I didn't want to leave this bed and I knew Jace didn't either due to the way he was holding me to him. I decided that I would just stay in his room for the night and closed my eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up in a warm bed and looked to the curtain to notice that it was dawn. I tried to sit up when I realized something was holding me. I looked back down and saw Jace with his arms around me facing towards me. I smiled widely at him and laid back down to curl up to him. I waited a couple minutes and soon I was kissing his collar bone. I felt something hard pressing against my stomach and lifted the covers slightly to look at him and noticed his manhood standing up against my stomach. I looked back at him and saw that he had a look of pleasure on his face. I figured he was having a good dream and decided to relieve him. I snuck down into the blankets and positioned myself so I was sitting on his thighs and began to palm him. He let out a groan and turned so he was on his back. I leant down and out my mouth around him and gently grazed his tip with my teeth. I heard a gasp and felt him move.

"Clary, oh by the Angel that feels good!" he said in a raspy voice.

I went lower on him until he was fully in my mouth. I began to suck and graze him with my teeth while he just groaned and moaned. He suddenly let out a gasp and he spilled into my mouth. I drank all of him up and slightly let him out of my mouth and kissed his tip gently before taking my mouth off of him. I crawled up him so my entrance was right above his erection. He let out another gasp as he felt me above him.

"Good morning!" I said cheerily.

"Angel, what I wouldn't give to be waken up like that every morning. By the way, where did you learn to do that and where might I find the man so I can kill him?" he said.

"I didn't learn I just did it, besides it was sticking me in the stomach. What were you dreaming about?" I asked him.

"You."

"I do that to you?"

"Well, of course, I mean do you know how beautiful you are and how beautiful you were last night? I am legit the luckiest man in the entire kingdom to have you in my arms. And you are the only holder of my heart."

"Wait, are you saying that you love me?" I said looking at him with bright eyes.

"Of course, I mean who couldn't. Now the only question is whether or not you love me." He said looking at me.

"How could I not love you? I mean you are the sweetest most generous person I know. Of course I do and there isn't anything you can do about it." I said.

Jace leant forward and captured my lips in a kiss and put as much feeling into as he could. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to move against him. He let out a groan and pulled back.

"Love, I know that you didn't mean to, but unless you stop moving I'm going to end up ravishing you again like last night. Speaking of, do you regret it, I mean I know I sort of pushed you into it and I didn't mean to?"

"Jace you were perfect to me, it couldn't have been more better than it was last night." I said pecking him. "But, right now we have to get up to address the rest of the soldiers about my brother and I don't think anyone passing would like to know that their Prince and the daughter of Crown Princess Jocelyn were heard bedding together."

"You take the fun out of everything. I suppose you're right." He said with a sigh.

I giggled and got off of him to put my clothes back on. I had everything on except for my boots which were hiding somewhere. I scoured the floors but couldn't find them. Jace cleared his throat and I looked up to see that he was dressed and had my boots in his hand.

"Jace give me my boots!" I said jumping for them.

"No, I don't think I will, I kind of like the prospect of you climbing on me to get something." He said with a cocky smirk.

I glared at him and made my way towards him to pull his head down and capture his mouth in a searing kiss. He lowered his arms and as soon as my hands touched my boots I pulled away from him and slipped them on. It took him a minute to realize what just happened and he looked at me with a shocked look.

"You tricked me!" he said.

"You wouldn't five me what was rightfully mine. So I had to trick you into giving them to me." I said with a shrug.

I left his room and made my way down the hall. I heard his door open and he came out of his room running towards me. He grabbed me around the waist and started pressing kisses against my neck.

"You're going to regret doing that to me." He whispered to me.

I pulled away from him and made my way down the corridor. I looked out the window and noticed that the sky wasn't it's normal blue, in fact it was a blood red and there was a black cloud almost covering the castle. I looked to the ground and noticed that it was being swallowed up by a loud blackness. I knew that it was Johnathan and his 'army'.


End file.
